Weather Forecast
by Queen of Pascalities
Summary: Still, I'm grateful I get to have my own personal weather forecast, even if it sucks. SasuSaku. Oneshot.


A/N: I seem to be writing a lot of what is NOT on my profile

_**A/N: **__I seem to be writing a lot of what is NOT on my profile. It's odd, considering there are brilliant ideas that I really want to write. I just _don't do it._ Anyway, here is my next story, which relates to the crappy weather we've been having here in Québec, crappy weather I've never _ever _seen before._

_Enjoy._

--

**Weather Forecast**

_By Queen of Pascalities_

--

Could anyone explain to me why I'm always the last one in all Team Kakashi (God knows were quite a lot, now) to know what's happening in Konoha? I never seem to get to know anything before my teammates, or before anyone in the bloody village either. I can never surprise anyone with anything, since they most likely already know about it.

For example, today. I was at home (at the far end of the village, which may or may not – though the former would be more likely – explain why I was always the last one to know everything), sitting comfortably on my couch, reading, because there was nothing much better for me to do. Yes, the weather was nice, since I could see the blue sky out the window of my smallish kitchen (which faced _away_ from the village), but if my very loveable teammates had wanted to take a walk, they would have run straight here to ask me to come with them (don't ask me why). So, no, I couldn't go out for a walk, because I would be bored to death without my dysfunctional friends.

So, there I was, reading, actually waiting (in the back of my mind) for something, _anything_ to happen. As if on cue, or as if I had somehow controlled it with my mind (I dare dream), my phone rang. I jumped a bit, because, as much as I had wished for it, I hadn't _expected _it, then got up, put my book on the coffee table next to my couch and walked to the currently noisy electronic device.

"Hello?" I spoke after picking it up and sticking it to my ear (and instantly regretting it).

"SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY? TELL ME, ARE YOU HURT SOMEWHERE? ARE YOU SCARED? DO YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER AND CUDDLE WITH YOU?" bellowed you-know-who to my poor, unsuspecting tympanum.

"Naruto..."

"WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T GO OUTSIDE!"

"Naruto…

"I REPEAT, DON'T GO OUTSIDE!"

"NARUTO!"

"Eh?"

"Stop screaming in my ears, I'm not deaf."

_Yet_.

"He he he, sorry, Sakura-chan. I was just wondering if the weather was scaring you as much as it scaring Hinata-chan and me."

"The weather? What weather? The sky outside is blue like Sasuke-kun's shirt when he was a Genin. Why would _that _scare me?"

Obviously, there was something I wasn't aware of. Be surprised for me, will you? I somehow can't seem to find that fact unusual.

"What are talking about? The sky's not blue! It's grey. As in, full of clouds. And it's r-…" _Tuuuuuuuuuuuuut._

"Naruto? Na-ru-to? Are you still there?"

Apparently he wasn't. For some reason, the connection had been cut. I put the handset back on its stand and I went back to reading. I figured that if there was something I had to know, I would know it after every single person on my team, thus I should just wait for everyone to call.

Sure enough, thirty seconds later, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? Is everything alright at your house? Do you have any broken windows?"

"Broken windows? Why would I have broken windows, Yamato-taichou?"

"Can't you see the weather outside? It's nasty!"

"Why are you saying it's nasty? It's the best weather I've seen in weeks."

"Sakura, have you gone blind and partly deaf since the last time I saw you?"

"No, of course not. Although, with Naruto, it wouldn't be _that_ hard going deaf."

"Well, if your not blind or deaf, why can't you see it's r-…" Yes, you've guessed right. _Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut._

"Yamato-taichou?" No answer. So I hung up as well and went to sit back on the couch, picking my book up.

I hadn't read one paragraph that the phone rang again. So I repeated my actions from earlier.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ugly."

"Hey, Sai."

"Have you seen the weather lately? It's almost as ugly as you."

"Well, if I judge from what I see outside _my _window here, I could say that you're actually saying I'm pretty."

"What are you talking about? Are you ugly _and _crazy?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"Well, see, Ugly-chan, it's r-…" All together, now; _Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut. _

This time, I knew what was coming next, so I brought a chair next to the table where my phone lay and sat on it with my book. It was either Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke-kun that would call next. I looked outside my window for a few seconds before going back to my book and noticed there were some grey clouds coming up. Maybe I would finally know what was wrong with the bloody weather.

And guess what?

The.

Phone.

Rang.

Fear my blinding enthusiasm.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sakura."

"Oh, hi, Kakashi-sensei."

"Have you seen the weather? Bad, isn't it?"

"No, actually, sensei, the weather around my house is quite nice at the moment."

"Oh really? Can't you see the rain?"

Rain. It's rain. That's what my whole team was worried about?

"No, Kakashi-sensei, there's no rain here. Well, not yet, anyway."

"Oh, right, you live on the other side of the village. You probably just haven't got it yet. You'll se in a few minutes, I guess."

Did I ever mention I loved Kakashi-sensei's ever-so-calm composure? No? Well, I'm mentioning it now.

"Okay, thanks for calling, sensei."

"Have a nice storm, Sakura."

Okay, maybe _sometimes _he needed to be a little bit more panicky. Nevertheless, he hung up, and so did I, and I went back to my book. Sasuke-kun's call wouldn't be too long to come, now. I just had to wait a bit.

Thirty seconds went by.

A minute went by.

Three minutes.

Seven minutes.

Ten minutes.

A slight tapping sound came to my ears. I looked outside the window. It was raining. I guessed that, for the first time, I knew about something _before _someone in my team, since Sasuke-kun still hadn't called. I got up and went to my couch, plopping down on it, enjoying the much softer cushion than the one on my chair.

Fifteen minutes went by.

The tapping sound grew harder. I guessed it was what Kakashi-sensei had meant about a storm. I looked outside the window again and nearly fell off my couch. It wasn't just raining. Oh, no.

It was hailing.

As in, ice-bits-the-size-of-a-golf-ball-falling-on-my-house hailing.

The noise became infernal. It sounded like a thousand hammers hitting on the roof of my house. I could see the hailstones bouncing on my window. I got up and went to see the lawn behind my house. It was covered in hailstones. It looked as though it had been snowing.

I stared outside in horror because, you know what? Naruto had been right.

I was scared.

Shitless.

And I desperately needed someone to cuddle with.

My phone rang. This time, I jumped three meters in the air. I half-walked, half-ran to it and, as if already knowing who it was (actually, I kinda did), I picked up and shrieked:

"Sasuke-kun! It's hailing!"

"I know that, Sakura."

"I'm scaaaaaared!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that too."

"Come here!"

"What?"

"Come to my house!"

"Why?"

"I need someone to cuddle with and you're the only suitable person on my team to do that. Besides, I already have you on the phone." Believe it or not, tears were flowing down my face like the rain outside. I heard Sasuke-kun sigh.

"Alright. I'm coming."

"Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

And we hung up. And he appeared in my living room with a "puff" sound and a cloud of smoke. And I literally jumped on him.

Oh, and guess what.

He.

_Hugged_.

Me.

And we _did_ cuddle.

A lot.

So, yeah. I never get to know anything before my teammates do, like the fact that it was hailing, and the fact that it was coming my way, and the fact that Sasuke-kun had had a crush on me for the last year.

But still, I'm grateful I get to have my own personal weather forecast, even if it sucks.

--

Riiiiing.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

"Ugh… 'Ello?"

"Sakura-chan? So, how's storm?"

"Naruto, the storm's-…"

"You know, if you want some one to cuddle with now, don't ask me, because Hinata-chan came over."

"Naruto, I-…"

"But, you know, Sakura-chan, you could ask Sasuke-teme. He's had a crush on you for the past year."

"Naruto."

"Eh?"

Yawn.

"I know that."

--

_**A/N: **__Sooooooooooooo? What did you think? Was it good? Yes? No? Toaster? Skidoo? My dad's in Connecticut, right now, and when he called a few hours ago, he told me there was hail there too. Tell me if you've had that nastily crappy weather too._

_Don't forget to go see my profile, I have loads of crucial information there._

_See ya!_

_Queen of Pascalities_


End file.
